NBR  lemon and lime scenes
by kawaiixjo
Summary: continuation of Never Be Replaced..Chap 13 and 14 lemon & lime scene rated M..you'll find Chap 15 at Never Be Replaced the original one
1. Sweet Temptation

Attention to Readers && reviewers..

Here's the promise story.. please read Never Be Replaced before this story since this is Chapter 13 and 14.. and also one thing Review this please...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Tempation

Chapter 13

He was back. She was back. They were back. As soon as he let go of her he said, "should we let the others know..you know about us." She was confused. "I don't know." She look at him with a worried face. "You shouldn't... Tamaki might not be ready for that.. you know he has feeling for you.. but I think he's coming to his senses." _so am I_.. the youger Hitachiin left the three last words to himself. "I agree with Kaoru." he nodded to his brother.

"You three again!! and also Mr. Fujioka, of all the people in my class...I'm dissapointed." She stared at Haruhi making her feel guilty. She sighed. "Gomenasai sensei, I caused trouble again." She looked at the teacher leave. "..and for you my dear bestfriends, stop dragging me to your kicks.." She send them both deadly glares, the deadliest she could send them. "Babe don't be mad at me, if you want you could punish me tonight." He winked and stole a kiss from her. "Pervert." she looked away and grabbed Kaoru's arm. "Let's go Kaoru, we don't need your brother disturbing us in our research." she hugged his arm and left leaving a now pissed off Hikaru. "I'm just kidding, Haruhi." he yelled, desperately trying to catch up to them.

"So Kaoru, where do you wanna...umm start," she lloked up at the younger Hitachiin. _Start?? what does she mean by that..does she really mean that...did she lost her mind and took me instead of Hikaru.._ "I can't hold it anymore..." she stormed at the restroom/bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's point of view

No way, she's going to do it..with me...I can't believe I'm betraying my brother..oh well...I need to accept this great offer...It's too good to be true...I can't pass up to this once in a lifetime opportunity.. "Kaoru, I can't hold it anymore...please let's hurry..I don't want to burst here." God is she getting hornier everytime we get closer..to the bathroom. I don't think I'm ready to do this, I don't know if she'll enjoy it. "We're here." She cheere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru's point of view

Why the hell is Haruhi teasing me and sticking to Kaoru instead of me... oh yeah, I'm not her bpyfriend..yet..but I want her that bad..that bad.. As I was trying to find Haruhi, I saw Kaoru my twin with...Haruhi, headed to the bathroom.

Why the fuck is Haruhi so worked up for, and why are they both sweating. "Oh God, that was quite long, Kaoru thanks for leading me." What the fuck, did they do, and what the hell is she thanking for...le-leading her... did they just...do..it...without me or instead of me!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the normal point of view

_That was all of it...she just wanted to use the bathroom...for her personal business..._ he frowned at a now smiling Haruhi. "Did by any chance, Hikaru catched up with us?" She asked him. Before he could open his mouth and say no, Hikaru popped up from one of the bushes behind them. "..uhh I'm here.." He was so uspet that he couldn't face his two bestfriends. They all headed to the camp grounds, but unfortunately got lost. When they all arrived every-one were already at their tent. They walked and searched for their tent.

Several minutes later

"As your punishement, you have to sleep in a sleeping bag and you'll have your own place, don't worry its out of range from here, and totally safe." The teacher pointed them the way and gave them 3 sleeping bags. As they walked deeper to the forest, Hkaru dialed his home number and ordered one of his servants to bring 1 tent for 3 peoples that can sleep in it. He then hanged the phone up.

"Kaoru would you mind to get the tents that I asked." He simply nodded and head his way, which is the opposite way of where there going, leaving Haruhi and Hkaru alone.

As soon as the younger Hitachiin was out of both hearing and sight range he said turning to Haruhi, "What happened.." Pinning her to a tree. "Hikaru..wha-what?!" She looked at Hikaru whose now almost ready to cry. "Tell me the truth Haruhi, did you make love with my brother without me knowing!!" He gripped his wrist as he was licking her neck forcefully. "Hikaru, stop, and why sould I betray you anyway, so stop this alre-" He took the chance to get full access of her mouth. She moaned. She felt him begging for more access. He used his other free hand to hold her chin, making her open her mouth. He took all his advantages and roamed her mouth. She finally gave up and surrendered as they slowly broke their great passionate kiss. He smirked at her sight of being a helpless girl who can't resist him, and a girl who needs more than passion to be complete...Lust...that as the only thing she needed to be complete. "I thought you wanted me to stop, so I stopped." He felt that he need to complete her but he needed to control himself. She put her arms around his neck, "did I say that?" she stuck her tongue out "blehh!!" she looked at his lovers now pissed face. "I dare you to do that again!!"

She did the same thing but she felt something caught her tongue. "I want you to beg me to release your tongue from my finger and I also want you to punish me for being naughty.." he gently bit her ears. "No" she resisted showing all her pride. "That's what you want, then I'll have no choice but to torture you as my punishement." he pinned her in the ground.

"Don't tell me you're going to do this all night?" A voice came from behind them. "Kaoru thank goodness..I'm saved." She struggled but just got caught closer to the older twin. She felt a bump at her lovers pants. "...Hikaru, what's wrong with your pants?" she asked and looked at the sight, blushing madly. "..haruhi, it just happened when I first pinned you down, and it just keep raising..." The younger twin didn't bother looking at the two and set the tent up. "If you two are planning to fuck all night, would you get your own tent, and make sure you don't wake me up with all your moans or anything.." He shrugged. She pushed Hikaru away and head to where Kaoru is. "I wasn't planning to do that, and you Hikaru would you do something about that erection of yours, its disturbing and I feel uncomfortable around you.." She gave him and his erection a quick glance and shrugged. "You're so mean Haruhi, I can't believe you disgrace my pal whose going to befruit you eventually." He smirked at the idea of Haruhi begging him to do it. "In your dreams Hikaru, and I don't want that to happen unless I'm in the mood or age." She needs to control herself to stop the temptation. "It's finished Haruhi, since Hikaru is being perverted to you, you can sleep in my side." He smiled at her pretending to be innocent. "Haruhi, the teacher gave us our bags with our clothings in it packed by our parents.." He gave her, her own bag.

"Oh god, why did okaasaa, packed this." She held up a tight t-shirt with a bear printed on the middle and an ultra mini short. "I guess I better change...in the bushes?!" She just remembered that the changing room is really REALLY far away from where they are. "No peeking!!" She yelled and gave them both long deadly glares again, but unfortunately they did peeked and also taped it in the video "for further investigation" as they say..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 done yay!! It's just limes but the second 'ill be lemons... Note : please review and be nice this is my first fanfic...


	2. Another Haruhi

Well here's the last part of the Never Be Replaced - lime and lemon scenes..so please Review so that I can hear your opinions..and note this is my first fanfic ever..so please be nice -.- and my title it means that Haruhi isn't herself ok so don't take it to literal TTY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Haruhi

"She is so hot!!" is the only thing they could say as they saw her naked body turn to a now dressed with a tight sleepwear. They could see her laced underwear beneath her tight shirt and ultra mini short. "What!!" she looked at the two red-headed guys whose staring at her hungrily. She ignored them and head to the tent. "Wait a minute, this isn't any tent, it looked like the size of my bedroom to me, damn those rich bastards." She heard the zipper at the tent opening, she looked at whose coming but something happened. Bump. "Sorry, I was blocking the wa - ahhh!!" she moaned as she felt something poked her private area. She was feeling hot, she opened her eyes and saw Kaoru. She moaned louder as the thing in his pants hardened. She was curioused on what's making her hot. She looked at Kaoru's expressionless face. She pushed him making him wake to reality. She was very tempted to see the bump at Kaoru's pants. She rushed infront of him, she told herself to stop but it didn't help, she was uncontrolable, she unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants leaving him with his boxers. He was so numb on what was going on, he can't even move a bit and stop here, but its too late for him. "Ha-haruhi stop!!" He finally spoke and got the courage to stop the girl. She ignored him and pulled his boxers down.

She gasped, the length of him surprised her the most. "Shit Haruhi stop before we get caught.." She suddenly stop, she gave him a quick peck and head to the tents door, leaving a confused Kaoru. "You know, you're pretty pure and loyal to your brother, I respect you for that." and then she vanished into the darkness. _This isn't like her, is she drunk or in drugs or something..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Haruhi was thirsty when they arrived to the camp. She stormed in the little table with five drinks left, the two were labeled distilled water and the other three were labeled vodca, she didn't really care and took two cups from the table. She saw a tiny note in the middle of the table. _Ohh well its not that important anyway_, when she drank the last cup she had she felt a little dizzy, "wierd" is the only thing that came out of her mouth. "Mr. Fujioka, I need to have a word with you three for your misbehavior and for the consequences for what you did..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

She sneaked behind Hikaru's back and grabbed his waist. "Kaoru what the hell are you doing." He was really getting pissed at what he thought was his brother. "Fuck you Hikaru." She hissed and sucked his neck. "Ha-haruhi!!" He didn't notice the change of her lover's personality, as he fell for it. He felt her warm body from his behind. "Fuck you too Haruhi, you're making me hard." He groaned. She chuckled and continued seducing him. "You know what!! I attempted to seduce you younger twin and also I met his precious pal." She grinned evilly. "and also I wanna meet yours.." She whispered it into his hears making him shiver at the thought of his Haruhi being an evil seducer. She reached for his pants. "Sheesh, where's the zipper.." She groaned. She then succesfully found his zipper. She rubbed her finger gently causing him to moan. "Goddamn you bitch.." He moaned again but now in pleasure. He felt her succesfully getting in his boxer. "Bitch, you're going to fas-God!!" He moaned again. She griped his lovers manhood thats now all moist and wet. "Tell me babe, did you pleasure yourself without me?" She tightened her grip and poked one finger on the end of his hard cock. "..what is it to you?.." He moaned. He saw both her hands are inside his boxers playing with his little friend. "This will be your punishment for earlier and for not inviting me to pleasure you..." She bit his neck, making him moan louder. She went to face him. She smirked and kneeled. "No, no Haruhi, you're not yourself so sto-!!" She took her hand out with his now hardened dick. She bit it hard making him moan in pain and pleasure. He looked down seeing his horny bestfriend. He bit his hard cock even harder making him flinched. "Ow!!" He changed his mind and pushed her head deeper to his cock. She then followed by sucking in and out and in again then out, then making her grip tighter, and sucking it harder. She got deeper and deeper. He moaned in pleasure. "Haruhi you whore.." He yelled, while playing with her hair. "I'm gonna cum.." He whispered to her. She nodded as she felt her lover orgasm on her mouth. She licked his erected cock clean. "Satisfied?" she asked while putting his cock back on his boxers and zipping her pants.

At Haruhi's surprise he shooked his head. He lifted her up bridal style, letting her know he wanted more. "I'll tell Kaoru that were sleeping on the sleeping bag." He winked. "Don't tell me you're planning to ride me all night." He smirked at her bitch's smart idea. "I'll tell Kaoru, and you get the sleeping bags." Haruhi loosen herself from him and head to the tent.

"Shit, Haruhi, this is all your fault for making me hard.." She was smiling evilly as she heard Kaoru fantasizing her. "Did I?" She approached him. "..im sorry babe.." She got closer to him and sucked his exposed dick. "..you're such a horny slut Haruhi!!" He pinned her and slid his hands on her shorts. She moaned at the pleasure he's giving him. He slid one finger on her clit, making her shiver and moaned. He pumped in and out and in and out. Before he slid one more finger she stopped him.

"Why?" He asked. "Sorry but your brother asked first and I hate to break promises." He let her go. "Promise me you'll fuck me." He took his hands off of her short. "Fine." She straightened herself up and gave him a quick passionate kiss.

She headed to the door, as she met her love. "Ready?" she asked as she gave him a quick humped in his ass. "Wecan't have sex here you horny dog. you see if we get caught here, we will be in big trouble." He licked her lips. He grabbed her waist and led her deep in the forest, probably 1 1/2 mile away north from the tent. He settled up the sleeping bag as they halted to a complete stop. He felt warm body in contact with his.

She pushed him, making him lay on the sleeping bag and her ontop of him. She slowly undress him. He was shocked at her actions and also how eager she wanna have sex with him. She licked his well tone chest, as he slowly undress her. He took of her shirt and short. He smirked at the beautiful sight his seing. He pushed her making her lay down and making him on top of her, and getting all the advantages he has. "Go ahead!!" She led his hand to the lace of her panties and the other hand was led to the clip of her bra.

He pulled her panties down and slid one finger while the other unclip his bra. He pumped her hand while he sucked at her hardened nipples. She moaned in pleasure. "Please.." She panted.

"Beg for it Haruhi" He continued and slid another finger.

"Oh God!! please!!"

"Beg Haruhi, Beg!!" He slid the third finger pumping faster and faster. She orgasm eventually.

He licked her love juice in his fingers, and cleaned up his loves womanhood.

"Oh God!! please do it!!" She panted. He kissed her passionately. "Its gonna hurt!" He took off his boxer, exposing his moist cock. She opened her legs, for him to have more access. He smirked. He put two fingers in her clit and made an opening fit enough with his seven inch cock. He slowly entered his lover's womanhood. He saw her lover cry in pain as he enter. He gripped her leg and made it open more access. He then entered her fully. She whinced in pain as a tear drop from her eyes. He then continued to pump in and out making her love scream in pain and yell his name asking more of him. He increased his speed. She moaned. "You're too loud." He tugged with her tongue while rocking back and forth. She eventually broke the kiss. "You're driving me insane.." He kissed her again.

He then stopped and rolled her a little bit, making him face her back. "What??" she asked. "I just wanna try somethign new or different.." He inserted his cock on her ass.

"Ahh.." she moaned in pain. "Don't worry.." He rocked back and forth.

"Aren't you (pant) a bit (pant) aggressive (pant).." He massaged her breast while rocking back and forth now in a fast speed.

"I'm gonna cum (pant) soon!!" He rocked faster. He then gripped her hips. "K" she said preparing for the pain. She felt something came inside her. She screamed in pain and in pleasure. He finally came. "Fuck" He moaned. "Don't move yet, there's still more."

When he finished he kissed her. "That was anal sex, babe." he got up and collect the clothings they tossed around carelessly. As he was finishing dressing he saw Haruhi sleeping peacefully and also naked. He dressed her up and slept next to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the last of it... remember to check out Never Be Replaced for the next chappter and please review... How'd you like this little bonus lemon/lime chappie??


End file.
